


A Prince and his Shadow Guard

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Birthday Sex, Doppelcest, Doppelganger, Double Anal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Group Sex, Kieferbang, M/M, Multi, Train Sex, everyone fucks Daniel, that's it that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: Daniel Ironscribe, prince of the blood and heir to the royal house of Eisenschreiber, has spent his life protected and advised by 8 devoted shadows so alike to him that when necessary, they can take his place.It's not the only thing they do for him.





	1. The first of the guard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElDiablito_SF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/gifts).



> Posting for El. Because, as you so succinctly reminded me that night, "I made him fuck himself." :3

Daniel Ironscribe, prince of the blood and heir to the royal house of Eisenschreiber, spent the first eight years of his life assuming that everyone in the world looked rather the same. Young women were sweet-faced and kind, with clear blue eyes and long blond hair. His mother, princess of the blood, his nursemaids, the women he called aunts who helped him dress and played with him. Older women were regal and sharp-nosed with arched brows and carefully applied cosmetics. His grandmother, the queen, her advisors, his tutors. Women that read to him and taught him his first magics, taught him to whisper to the wind. Men were broad shouldered and square-jawed with golden skin, their short blond hair impeccably styled. Like his father the Prince of Nordenau, his friends and scholars and scribes, the men who taught him his history and languages and exercises.

That he'd grow up to look like the other men was a given. There were no other boys in the royal apartments, but his little sister May's friends, Sam and Angela, both looked rather like her. Certainly they would all grow up to look like mother and her friends, and he'd grow up to look like father.

He wouldn't be permitted to go outside into the palace proper until his eighth birthday, but he'd never encountered much that had suggested that he would find anything different. He had found an illustration once, in father's library, so finely drawn that it appeared the man would step off the page. _King Johnathine Muiredach the First at the Unification of Trá Bhlaosc_ , read the inscription. He was a very strange looking man, Daniel couldn't help but think, with wild dark hair and a narrow face. He lifted the heavy book to lug it over to his tutor.

"Tata, why does he look so funny?"

Tata Sabine adjusted her spectacles, peering down at the book. "Hm. Well, I suppose that isn't a particularly good rendition of him," she said, which Daniel supposed made as much sense as anything else, and he soon forgot about the illustration.

The thought of his approaching confirmation was thrilling, though Daniel had to admit that was mostly because he'd be able to access the grand palace library instead of having to beg his parents or one of his tutors to bring back new books for him. He'd read everything in the apartments when he wasn't in lessons. The apartments grew busier, various aunts and uncles disappearing for days on end, while his tutors took him through what was to be expected of him at his confirmation ceremony over and over. His parents seemed distinctly worried about something, but when Daniel tried to ask he was brushed off with smiles and reassurance.

Two weeks before the ceremony he finally found out why.

Halfway through his exercises with Fada Acelin one morning his mother swept into the room. "We found one," she told him, words a sigh of relief. "Daniel, come with me. Quickly."

Then Daniel found himself being towed through the apartments, through the walled garden and front hall, and finally through a small door to the outside that had always been locked. Inside were three of his Faras, pulling on fine green silk tunics on over their light cotton day wear and buckling sword belts into place. His mother took one too, even as the others took an ornate silk robe from the back of the door and began to dress Fara Dahlia in it.

"You'll need to wear this, Daniel," he heard his mother say, and turned to find her wearing a short veil with only her eyes visible. She held another, which she carefully pinned into place over Daniel's face and hair. "Now, I need you to listen carefully. We are going outside of the apartments. Do not speak to anyone but your Faras. Do not call me by name, and if you do, I am Fara Jazmin. Outside, when Fara Dahlia wears the robe of the princess, she is the princess. Do you understand?"

It all seemed very strange, but Daniel could follow directions. Plus the thought of being outside early was too exciting to question. Would they go to the library? "Yes, Fara."

"Good boy."

"Will this suffice, Majesty?" One of the Faras - Daniel couldn't quite tell which, under the veil, had applied a shining gold line of paint under Fara Dahlia eyes, across her cheeks and over the bridge of her nose, with a few dots to augment.

"That will be fine. We won't be gone long."

It was Fara Dahlia - the princess, now - who took his hand, pressing her other palm to the lock plate on the doorway and whispering a bid for it to open. Then she was taking him through a second door and outside.

There was a guard at the door, and as they passed, Daniel stared up at him in shock. He had no hair at all except for a thick, bushy growth under his hooked nose, his face lined with age.

Was that what his father would grow up to look like? That didn't seem right. Daniel stared back at him as Fara Dahlia continued to lead him away.

"Good day, Majesty," he heard someone else say.

"Good day."

Daniel turned and felt another shock run through him. Two well-dressed men were passing them in the hall, their faces even stranger - one of them even had hair the color of chocolate! And the farther they went, the more people they encountered, the more different they became, and the stranger and more overwhelming it all was. There were pictures too, grand murals decorating the walls showing scenes of love and triumph and learning, with so many different faces.

How was there so much in the world that he had never seen? How was it so different from everything that he'd come to believe? He clung tighter to Fara Dahlia's hand, hardly knowing where to look or what to do.

Finally they were taking him into another room, past guards that saluted them, and as the doors were closed behind them his Faras scattered, checking shutters and curtains, securing the area.

"There's no-one here," said the woman waiting inside, and as she unwound the travel scarves from her face Daniel recognized Fara Jiulietta, who he realized he hadn't seen in weeks. There was a boy with her about his height, similarly swaddled, and she started to remove his scarves and hat.

From where she'd moved to check the window shutters, his mother turned. "He's an earth elemental!"

"Like I am. Nothing a little earth magic can't fix."

"But - "

"Look at him, _mein Schatzilein_. And think of the benefit of a fully trained earth elemental in your son's service."

"Your service to me has been invaluable," his mother said, her voice softer. She returned to where she had left Daniel with Fara Dahlia, and held out a hand to him. "Come here, Daniel. Let me look at you together."

As Fara Jiulietta unwound the last of the travel scarves from around the boy's face Daniel felt a thrill run through him. Apart from the boy's dark hair and eyes he could have been looking into a mirror! His mother unpinned the veil from around Daniel's face, and the boy sucked in a sharp breath. "Oh!"

"You are alike," his mother murmured, crouching low, catching each of their faces in a hand to turn them this way and that as she looked at them. "Even more so than I could have hoped for. You've done well to find him, Jiulietta. Even without the wind's aid."

His Fara looked surprisingly bashful, smiling as she glanced down. "Sometimes the heart can lead as well as knowledge does."

"So it seems." His mother let go of their faces, turning her attention to the boy. "What is your name, child?"

Though he looked as dazed as Daniel, the boy answered without fear. "Ben Carson of Nordenau, miss."

"Nordenau." His mother smiled. "My dear husband is from Nordenau. How auspicious, for the first of my son's _Heilig-ombra_."

"My... what?" Daniel had heard the words on occasion, but never in a context that he paid attention to. He thought through his language studies. Holy... no, blessed....

His mother's eyebrows knit. "Your _Heilig-ombra_ ," she repeated, then looked up at the Faras. "Has no one told him...."

"Should we have?" "Didn't... how could he not know?" "He's lived with us his whole life."

Daniel felt a rush of shame at being found wanting and lowered his head. His mother's fingers touched his cheek gently. "Forgive me, darling. Your _Heilig-ombra_ will be both your guard and your advisors, your most faithful servants and your dearest companions, as your Faras are mine. Some are born into the role, like your sister's friends, but I'm afraid the Anemōnē blessed me with you so unexpectedly that my Fara were unable to provide you with companions in the cradle. So we ask the winds to lead us, as they have lead the royal households of the air for hundreds of years."

"Majesty," the boy - Ben - started, hesitating a moment, then continuing in a rush. "The lady Jiulietta has told me all that will be expected of me. It would be my honor to serve as a shadow of the Prince in the royal house of Eisenschreiber."

Shadow. Yes, that was the other word. The idea sat strangely in Daniel's heart. He looked at the other boy. "But... what about your home? Your family?"

He smiled, warm and kind. "My mother will be blessed by the earth and the winds for my service. And the lady Jiulietta has told me all that will be given me, the education and luxury I could never have at home. And...." he stopped for a moment, wetting his lips. "The earth welcomes your footstep, and blesses my path to you."

Daniel's mother straightened, smiling. "Ask the winds, Daniel."

Obediently, Daniel cupped a hand to his lips, pausing for a moment to consider his words, to consider everything he wanted to know. Would Ben be a good companion? Was he trustworthy and true? Would he be happy, in Daniel's service? Would Daniel?

He breathed his questions into his palm and released them to the winds. Immediately the Anemōnē answered, breath whirling around him with unexpected enthusiasm, carrying so many whispers of conversation that it nearly overwhelmed him too much to absorb it all.

He closed his eyes, taking in the information, his mind listening, sorting, interpreting just as his tutors had taught him. Words that had come from Ben's mouth, words others had said about him, words that proved his goodness and loyalty.

And then, as the Anemōnē swirled away, one final whisper reached his ears - one that he recognized from his own lips.

_I wish there was someone like me...._

The interpretation couldn't be more clear. Daniel reached out to take Ben's hand, warm with happiness. "You're wonderful. I would be honored to have you as my friend."

His mother gave a pleased hum. "Tell the winds, Daniel, and they will bless and accept his appointment."

That night they allowed him to move out of the nursery, into his own, grown up suite with rooms to relax, rooms for his wardrobe, rooms to wash and dress. Even a room with a beginning of its own library, with books he'd never seen waiting for him, the leather bindings new and soft and bright. Three small rooms for his _Heilig-ombra_ to sleep, each with two large, soft beds. Enough to sleep a dozen or more, he thought with wonder.

His own bed was the biggest, so large and soft that he thought that four or five of his Fara might be able to sleep there with his mother if they cuddled close. He looked up at her with wide eyes. "Is your bed as big as this, Mama?"

"Of course." His mother smiled, stroking fingers through his hair. "You'll have room to have as many of your companions share your bed as you wish. You don't have to, of course, but it is most wise to become close and spend as much time together as you can. To know each other, to learn to be of one mind in all things."

Daniel didn't mind. The big bed would have been lonely by himself, but with Ben it felt welcoming. He curled to face him that night, eyes moving over his face, over the streaks of blue that were beginning to change in his eyes from the earth magics, his dark hair now a muddy blond, on its way to being as light as his own.

"I'm glad you're here," he whispered, and Ben smiled, finding his hand under the covers and giving it a squeeze.

Ben was only the first of his _Heilig-ombra_ , of course. In the days before his confirmation Fata Carolus returned with two more - strong, serious Jaques and smirking Nelson, whose wry jokes covered for a difficult and lonely childhood. Daniel felt an instant kinship with them both, as well as the ones who arrived in the years that followed - studious Yosiah and his older brother Phree, gentle Brooks and street-smart David, and finally, when he was nearly grown, the winds brought Athos, of whom the winds whispered of heartbreak and guilt. And sweet, gentle Ben, who was always at his side even before Daniel thought to need him, who worked harder than anyone to listen and learn.

He'd always envied his parents, envied the kinship and affection they shared with their friends. Now all of that was his. He loved all of them. How could he not, with their lives so intertwined that they could move as if one, learning to mimic each other's movements, to present a front so that any of them could switch places with another without the public ever knowing? He adored them for their devotion, their intelligence and strength.

But no matter how long they were together, there was no-one he felt more love for than Ben.

~~~


	2. Chapter 2

The night of Daniel's 30th birthday was cold and crisp, the chill of winter lingering. Ben's nose was pink under the bottom of his mask as they made their way through the crowds of revelers in the city, back up towards the palace. Daniel couldn't resist the urge to kiss it, then him, pulling him out of the flow of traffic and against a wall, his own nose cold against his lover's warm cheek.

Celebrations were always one of his favorite times, when everyone, regardless of age or status, donned beautiful decorative masks to enjoy the evening without the burden of identity. It was thrilling, freeing, slipping away from the palace with only Ben and one or two of the others to accompany him, disappearing into the revelries as if he were just another man.

Ben's lips tasted of spiced wine and the salty roasted tubers they'd bought from a street stall. He gave a pleased hum into Daniel's kiss, hands slipping into the brightly coloured brocade of his costume to wrap around his waist and pull him closer. "Have you had your fill of the revels, my love?"

Part of Daniel wanted very much to say no. Despite his best efforts, the very real possibility that this could be his last birthday celebrated like this was still at the back of his mind. But they'd already stayed out far longer than normal, long enough that some of the crowds were beginning to dissipate as people made their way back to their homes in various stages of intoxication. Surely the party at the palace would be the same, where Nelson sat on his throne in his stead. The others would worry if he did not return soon.

"Let's make our own revels," he breathed, kissing him deeper, moaning as Ben's hands smoothed down to clench at his ass, pulling him closer.

"Here, or home?"

They'd had sex out in the city the year before, as many did, tucked away in the doorway of a closed shop while Jaques and David stood in front to screen them from view. It had seemed deliciously, erotically spontaneous, even though he was certain it had been a meticulously planned surprise. An unspoken gift from his _Heilig-ombra_. The thought of doing it again was tempting. But it was late. "Home. Let's go find the others."

Athos slipped ahead to take word to the others as they reached the palace, just a single masked man in a sea of colour. There were doors and back passageways in the palace that only the royal family had access to, so despite the crowds it did not take long for them to make their way back to one of the secondary entrances to the royal apartments and inside. There, he found that Nelson had just made his grand return through the main entrance, flanked by Phree and Yosiah and David and Jaques in their normal guard uniforms, blue and gold clad Athos bringing up the rear.

Daniel smiled widely, stripping off his mask before pulling his double into a warm kiss. "Thank you for your service tonight, Nelson."

"You know that it's always a pleasure to pull birthday duty," Nelson replied as they started for his apartments. "Tonight even more so."

"What did I miss?" he asked, even knowing that the Anemōnē would always give him any knowledge he badly needed.

Nelson grinned, cheeks flushed from the wine. "A thousand declarations of love, my prince, twenty three marriage proposals, and one very nice blow job in the powder room from Lord Eric."

Daniel should have probably felt alarmed about that - or at least guilty. Instead he laughed. "Please tell me he was aware of at least the possibility that you might not be me?"

Nelson's chuckle sounded particularly devious. "He said he didn't particularly care, and that if I wasn't you I could pass it along to you." His tongue darted out to wet his lips. "He was very inventive, _mein Schatzilein_. Shall I show you?"

Having Ben and Nelson together was always a treat. He cast a questioning look to Ben to find his lover smiling. "It's still your birthday. We should celebrate for as long as you are able."

There was a very suggestive purr to his voice that made Daniel's cock twitch in interest, brought to mind thoughts of the many delightful encounters he'd had with his companions over the years. Perhaps he could revisit a few? "We should."

As they made their way along the mezzanine to his apartments, he was surprised to find two of his father's companions perched on the rail overlooking the gardens. Fada Acelin and Fada Shamar pulled from their intimate conversation as they approached, standing and smiling at him. "Many happy returns of your birthday, princeling," Shemar said with a smile. "Did you have a good night?"

"Absolutely wonderful, thank you." Daniel replied, leaning up to press a kiss to each of their cheeks.

"Good. Before you retire..." Fada Acelin pressed a small, silk wrapped glass bottle into his fingers. "Something you may enjoy. Two drops on a spoon, then in the mouth, and you will find that your pleasure lasts for double the time. Three drops for thrice. We very much do not recommend four."

Fada Shemar nodded, and winked. "Four gets...

"Exhausting?" Nelson supplied.

"Painful, trust me." He gave Nelson a pointed stare. "So don't say we didn't warn you."

"Why are you looking at me?"

Daniel had heard of such a thing, and felt a thrill of excitement. "The herb of Aamor?"

"Pure distilled. Enjoy, princeling."

Daniel unwrapped the silk once they were in the front room. The bottle was beautifully made, filled with the rare, deep amber liquid. The rubber stopper featured a delicate glass dropper. "There's more than enough to last for quite some time, even for all of us," he said to Ben, showing it to him. "Would you like some with me tonight?"

Ben gave a hum that was surprisingly noncommittal. "Let's go upstairs, we'll see how things go."

Puzzled, Daniel followed him and Nelson upstairs, only to find the others already in his bedroom, helping each other out of their costumes and attendant roles.

All of them.

Already stripped down to his trews, David caught his eye with a smirk. "Can we help you out of your costume, _mein Schatzilein_?"

Daniel set the precious bottle down on his cosmetics table, David's words awakening a delightful thrill in the pit of his stomach. "We? Which of you intend to stay tonight? Do you intend to compete for the honor?" They'd done that once, or rather tried - letting David and Jaques compete in the first match of wrestling while naked and slick with oil had quickly lead to all of them becoming quite distracted, including the competitors themselves.

"No competition. Just whoever and whatever you will," David replied, reaching over to run his fingers down Jaques bare stomach and along the waistband of his slacks while still holding Daniel's gaze.

Those two could be very inspiring indeed, and of all his companions seemed to enjoy it the most. Or perhaps that was just David, who had the talent of being able to talk almost anyone into anything sexual, Jaques most of all. Daniel watched David's palm flatten against Jaques stomach, slowly sliding down into his slacks, openly cupping and rubbing his cock. David's smile widened at Jaques' hiss of pleasure. "Well, my lord?

"Whoever and whatever I will...." Daniel wet his lips, his mind already beginning to supply possibilities. "In that case we may all _need_ to take the tincture."

"Or...." Ben, who'd just finished getting out of the outer robes of his costume with Phree's help, crossed to his side. He stroked his arms around Daniel's waist as he nuzzled a kiss to his earlobe. "Or... you alone could take the tincture, and each of us could please you in turn until you are completely satisfied."

Daniel turned to claim his mouth with a soft groan, stroking his hands around his waist and wishing he was more naked. "All for me?"

"All of us," Ben purred in agreement, starting to undo the buttons of his costume. "All for your pleasure, _mein Schatzilein_...."

It was a delightfully selfish thought. "And that would please all of you?"

"Of course. After all, it is your birthday...."

"Perhaps I can indulge in a little selfishness," he agreed, shrugging out of his outer robes as a pair of hands tugged them from his shoulders. "Since Fadas have conveniently given us such a lovely gift."

"Very convenient," Ben purred against his lips, which, of course, meant that it wasn't at all.

Daniel pulled back. "Are you behind this?"

Ben's look of innocence could have fooled anyone but him. "Me, my prince?"

"Don't believe his innocence for a moment," murmured a voice behind him, pressing a soft kiss to the side of his neck. Athos. "He's entirely behind it all."

"The rest of you helped," Ben pointed out, letting Daniel pull his shirt up over his head.

"We did spend quite some time in conference on the matter," Yosiah supplied helpfully, catching up the fallen garments to lay them out of the way over the armoire.

"All of you?" Daniel wracked his memories for a time they could have possibly stolen away without him knowing. "When?"

"Does it matter?" Ben hooked an arm around his waist to pull him tight against him, and then all Daniel could think of was the pleasure of kissing him, a pleasure amplified as someone else pressed up against his back to trail slow kisses along his shoulder. Athos, he thought, enjoying the rasp of stubble against his skin. Their hands danced over his bare chest and sides, over his hips, tugging at his slacks until he was nude between them, achingly hard without hardly even needing to be touched.

"So, my prince?" A hand caught hold of his chin, turning him from Ben's kisses to kiss another. Nelson, smiling, kisses warm and yearning. Then he offered a small silver spoon, and Daniel opened his mouth obediently to it, tasting a warm, oily spiciness in the drops of tincture. Nelson's smile widened. "There we are... a small taste of all the pleasure we'll give you... over and over, all night...."

Daniel lowered his eyes with a soft laugh, feeling eager and self-conscious all at once. "You're all too kind to me," he murmured. Then a sudden, worrying thought crossed his mind, and he looked back to Nelson. "Just three drops?"

"Of course," Nelson replied with a frown. "I would never do you the disservice, lover. Though I'm sure I could handle four."

"You can always take more. You can't take less," Ben pointed out. He caught hold of Daniel's hands, drawing him over to the bed. "Come, my treasure. Let us prepare you while you decide how we can best please you."

Somehow while he'd been distracted they'd all shed their clothes except for Brooks, who sat perched on the edge of the bed with a bottle of slick, still in his slacks. Daniel smiled, reaching out to cup his cheek. He'd been with Brooks all of twice - once with Ben, and once with Ben and Athos, both of which had been lovely and special. But generally Brooks tended to make himself scarce when things became more amorous, which would have worried Daniel if Athos didn't so often go after him, and if he wasn't well aware of the strong bond they shared.

"Does this arrangement please you too, my sweet companion?" he murmured, and Brooks flushed under his touch, smiling.

"I think so. It's your birthday. I'd like to stay. Maybe just to watch?"

Daniel smiled and nodded. Then he brushed his thumb against Brooks' lips. "Could I lay with you and kiss you while they prepare me?"

Brooks's smile answered before he did. "I'd like that very much, _mein Schatzilein_."

He didn't expect that Brooks would pull him down on top of him, but was delighted to be, nuzzling a warm, sweet kiss to Brooks' upturned mouth as he shifted to straddle one of his thighs. The spiced wine he'd had out in the city still tingled pleasantly at his joints, but he was beginning to feel a strange warmth join it, It made him feel both languid and aroused, somehow making Brooks' kisses even nicer than they'd ever been and making him crave more. He sighed against his mouth. "Feels so good...."

"Already? We've hardly even started." The bed dipped as Ben settled between beside his hips, stroking fingers down his spine, then teasing down his ass crease.

Part of him wanted to beg, to urge more. But being touched felt so nice.... He shifted slightly over Brooks, drinking in the caress of his mouth and sucking gently at his bottom lip. "Just feels really good," he breathed again, smiling at Brooks' soft, pleased hum.

Soon Daniel felt drunk, lost in a haze of touch and pleasure, of hands that teased his back and sides and ass, of kisses pressed along his shoulders and up his neck. How many of them were touching him? Did it even matter? He rocked against Brooks' thigh with a helpless groan, enjoying the hardness of Brooks' cock against his stomach, trying to press back against the fingers that slowly thrust and rocked inside him. "Gods, more, please...."

"More?" Athos's voice, then the sensation of another finger sliding into his ass alongside the others. He felt deliciously stretched open and full, but as exquisite as the intensified sensation was, it wasn't nearly enough. 

He squirmed, giving a soft sob against Brooks' lips. "Please..."

"How shall they please you?" Brooks' voice was a low murmur against his lips. His fingers stroked through Daniel's hair, arching up against him with an unhurried roll of his hips. Daniel rocked against him with the movement, nearly asked to grind with him until they both came. But that wasn't Brooks' style.

He drew a soft breath, drawing back enough to look down on him. "What do you think, my sweet?"

Brooks immediately flushed, but caught his bottom lip between his teeth, contemplating. "I think you should let Nelson relay Lord Eric's birthday present for you," he said finally, soft and breathless. "While you're sitting in someone's lap. And and while those two put on a show for you."

"Oh?" Daniel shifted to look up to find David and Jaques sharing a slow, deep kiss. He gave a pleased moan at the sight. "You're right... that's the perfect way to start."

The fingers that were in his ass eased away, and Daniel pushed himself up and away from Brooks, somewhat regretful at having to leave the warmth of his embrace. His companion sat up with him, though, chasing his lips for another kiss, then breathing a whisper into his ear. "Let Athos fill you. He has such a lovely cock...."

"Perfect..." Daniel breathed, smiling as he kissed him again, licking past his sweet lips to taste him one last time. Then he turned to catch Athos' gaze, wetting his lips. "If you don't mind... may I ride you?"

There had been so much sadness in Athos's eyes when he'd first joined them, a little more than six years previous. The last thing Daniel had expected then was that he would gain another _Heilig-ombra_ , but when Brooks had told him that the Anemōnē had given him a Quest, he'd returned not with a companion for May's little girl, but with Athos at his side. For a time Daniel had worried that the man would never truly open up and trust them, and perhaps he wouldn't have, had Brooks not drawn him from his sorrows with the quiet constancy of his love. Even now Athos still kept his secrets, but gradually his troubles had melted away, and the few occasions he and Daniel had been together had been truly delightful. 

"So I am to be your seat, my liege?" Athos looked bemused, but pleased. "Well then, I shall serve however I'm needed." He rose from the bed, giving Daniel a very nice view of his muscular thighs and ass as he stalked off to retrieve a heavy wooden armchair. He dragged it over to sit near the corner of the bed and sank down into it, patting his thighs, his clock stiff and proud between them. "Come ascend your throne, your majesty."

Daniel's cheeks burned, but he couldn't help but laugh with the others, slipping off the bed to perch on Athos's thighs obediently, grinding his ass back against his cock. Even that felt delightful, and he cursed himself for not bringing the slick with him, relieved when Ben pressed the bottle into his fingers without him even needing to ask. Daniel smiled, pulling his lover into a kiss. "I want you last. Is that alright? If you want to play with someone now...."

"I can wait," Ben replied with a smile, kissing his nose. "Right now I want to watch you fuck yourself on your very handsome throne." He smirked, twisting his head to press a kiss to Athos's mouth, then moving to lounge at the other end of the bed beside Brooks.

Rocking down onto Athos's cock was certainly a very sound idea. Daniel braced himself on the chair's arms, breathing out a sigh as his body slowly stretched around the girth of his cock, pleasure shivering through him. Of all his companions, Athos was nearly as thick as Ben, and when Daniel had finally settled all his weight onto the other man's lap he felt wonderfully full, body pulsing from the force and pressure inside him, stimulating all the right places. He twisted to press a breathless kiss to the corner of Athos's mouth, then another, sighing out his pleasure. "Oh gods, yes...."

Athos gave a low, pleased hum, rubbing his palms up Daniel's thighs, spreading them more, urging them to rest on either side of his own. "It is... mmm, it is to your satisfaction, my lord?"

"Oh, very much, so much...." Daniel let himself rock on him, reveling in the exquisite feeling of fullness. Then he looked for Nelson, holding a hand out to him. "I believe you have something for me?"

Nelson grinned, claiming his mouth in a slow, deep kiss. He reached down to tease his fingertips up the underside of Daniel's cock as he did, pressing it against his stomach, teasing a fingertip across the tip to smooth the slick of his arousal over his sensitive cockhead. "I don't know, I didn't have someone fucking me up the ass while Lord Eric was blowing me."

"But you would have if you could," Daniel shot back, grinding down onto Athos's cock a little harder and gasping at the rush of sensation. He tilted his head back as Athos began to trail kisses down the side of his neck, sucking at the crook."You would have - oh - you'd have loved to bend over and have someone plow your ass while you - mm, while he gagged on your cock, wouldn't you?"

Nelson drew a sharp breath through his teeth. "My prince knows me far too well," he murmured, then sank to his knees in front of the chair, nuzzling his face between Athos's thighs to mouth briefly at his sack, then Daniel's, finally drawing a wet lick up the length of Daniel's cock.

Spread out on the bed, David's thighs rested over Jaques' where he sat between them. Jaques' hand was moving in slow, rhythmic thrusts between his thighs as he leaned down to lavish attention on his cock, cheeks hollowed as he bobbed on him slowly. Somehow David always looked at least a little bit pornographic, even fully clothed. Naked he embraced it without restraint, arching and writhing under Jaques' attentions, stroking his hands over his own chest and stomach, running his fingers through Jaques' hair, over his shoulders. His eyes were glazed with pleasure when he turned to catch Daniel's gaze. "How would you like him to fuck me for you, my liege? Shall I - mmm, shall I ride him? Ride him hard so you can see how hungry I am for his cock? Or - ohh, maybe, maybe on my hands and knees... then you can - mmm, you can watch him take me... watch his thick cock stretch me open and - ohh, pound into me...."

"That one," Daniel gasped, whimpering as Nelson sucked one of his balls into his mouth, teasing and lathing as his fingers teased slowly up and down the length of his cock. He stroked his fingers through Nelson's hair, tugging gently to guide him to the head of his cock, something Nelson always responded to with delightful enthusiasm. Now was no exception, Nelson groaning around his cock as he took him in his mouth, suckling at him hungrily.

At the same time, David had moved to his knees and forearms on the bed, only to have Jaques climb off it entirely, puling David back to the edge, beside them. He drizzled ample slick down his ass crack, pushing his fingers back into him slowly. "You want to show off for your prince, don't you, my little cock slut? Show him how much your hungry little asshole loves to get fucked?"

"Oh god yes, yes yes, Jaques, fuck me, please - "

Daniel bit his lip on a whimper as he watched Jaques curl one hand around the base of his cock, stroking it down the slick crease of David's ass, teasing it against his hole. He started to rock into him slowly, the thick, flared head of his cock gradually stretching him open, other hand clenched tight on David's hip to keep him from pressing back against him no matter how much he writhed and begged. When the head of his cock had finally pushed inside him Jaques glanced over his shoulder to catch Daniel's gaze, blue eyes dark and promising. Then, still holding still, he started to move his fist slowly up and down his shaft, shifting the head of his cock inside David as he jerked himself.

David gave a whimpering cry, halfway between needy and frustrated. "Goddammit Jaques, don't tease me, just fuck me hard, gods, please fuck me!"

Daniel squirmed on Athos's lap, whimpering at the shift of his cock inside him, then again Athos began to worry the crook of his neck with his teeth. David begging clearly did it for Nelson just as much, who began to blow Daniel with more enthusiasm, half gagging around his cock as his lips slid down his shaft. His arm moved in a way that showed he was obviously jerking himself, though from the desperate, hungry little noises he was making around Daniel's cock, he couldn't expect anything but.

Daniel knew there was no way he could last long like this. He clenched his fingers in Nelson's hair, tugging him back as he swallowed his cock deep into his throat again. "Wait, wait... gods, beloved... Get up on your knees, kneel up. Ben's going to fuck you for me, he's going to fuck you for me while I come down your throat...."

Nelson whined breathlessly, licking and sucking on the inside of his thigh. "Oh gods please..."

"Will you?" Daniel looked up; Ben had already slipped off the bed, leaning down to give Daniel a hard, hungry kiss.

"I am, as always, your devoted servant, my love," he murmured, smiling against his mouth. His eyes moved hungrily down Daniel's body as he sank to his knees behind Nelson, not hesitating before starting to work slick fingers into him. "Besides, I must admit... I much prefer this view."

Daniel's breathless laughter caught on a moan as Athos shifted under him, bucking up into him. "Oh! Oh yes... please, Athos...."

"Come here, then..." Athos caught hold of his thighs, pulling them up over the arms of the chair, rocking up into him as Nelson took him in his mouth again, crying out around him. Even while rocking back onto Ben's cock Nelson was still exceptionally talented with his mouth. Soon Daniel couldn't think of anything at all but the sensations they were inflicting on him, the intensity of Athos' cock filling him, pushing up against his pleasure spot as they rocked together, as Nelson worked with the buck of their hips to take Daniel deep in his throat. 

At the same time David was finally getting what he wanted, a litany of curses and encouragements falling from his lips as Jaques' hips smacked against his ass. Daniel let his head fall back against Athos' shoulder, catching a glimpse of Phree and Yosiah curled close on the settee, and he felt a rush of satisfaction at the knowledge that all of his companions were finding the pleasure they wanted. His own pleasure quickly came to its peak, and he cried out, coming hot in Nelson's eager mouth as he shuddered around Athos' cock.

"Gods, my lord..." Athos' hips stuttered up into him, extending his pleasure, and while Daniel expected the normal intensity of overstimulation that never came, his body instead riding out the waves of pleasure as Athos spent himself inside him. It left him strangely craving more, and certainly still hard, and he tried to squirm down more onto Athos' cock, whimpering.

He heard a desperate whine from Nelson. "Fuck, Ben, please don't stop, I'm so close - "

"Shh, hold on sweetheart, hold on...." Ben's voice was rough with pleasure himself, and Daniel opened his eyes to find his lover watching him with a dark, wild desire. "Hold off just a moment, and if our prince desires it, we can both find our pleasure with him in turn."

"Please." The thought of it made Daniel feel wildly desperate. "Please, Nelson, I - "

"Come, then, my lord." Jaques voice was a low rumble, strong arms lifting him off of Athos, helping him crawl up onto the bed next to where David had stretched out on his back. 

David flashed him a grin, pulling him into a warm kiss, groaning against his mouth as Jaques slid back into him. "Mmm, yes... the tincture is good, my lord?"

"So good," Daniel gasped, biting his lip at the press of Nelson's cock, rocking back onto him and groaning as he slid deep into him. "So good, and so... oh gods, I just... gods yes, fuck me, please...."

"You just... mmm, just need a hard cock in you?" David panted, pulling on his own cock slowly in contrast to the hard snaps of Jaques hips. "Shall I let Jaques fuck you, too?"

Nelson's fingers dug into his hips as he stuttered into him, clearly desperately close. Daniel knew he couldn't get there yet, needed far more, and the thought of stopping when each thrust felt so exquisite nearly made him sob with desperation. "Yes. Yes, all of you. Gods, Nelson, please - "

He felt a harder thrust, heard Ben groan - fucking Nelson into him, clearly. "Come on sweetheart... give our prince what he wants - "

 

For a moment Daniel held his breath, letting the stuttering bucks of Nelson's hips push pleasure through him, reveling in his lover's throaty cries, the exalting satisfaction of feeling him spend himself. Then he was easing away, the loss of sensation acute and near torture, and Daniel exhaled in gasping sob.

"Shhh, my love..." Ben curled over him, wrapping an arm around his waist, lips warm on the side of his neck. "Are you alright? Do you want to keep going?"

"Yes. Oh gods, Ben, please don't stop, please take me - "

"Shh, I'm here...." The push of Ben's cock was good and right, the familiar girth filling him perfectly tight. He knew well how to move with Ben, pushing back into his thrusts, driving shudders of pleasure up his spine as they came together again and again. Ben kept his arm wrapped tight around Daniel's waist, resting his weight on his free arm, still kissing and sucking at his neck. "Just relax... I'll stay with you until you're fully satisfied, my love... promise I'll take care of everything for you... help you take everyone... and if you need... mm, make love again....."

It sounded perfect, the pleasure of Ben's cock eclipsing the aching need that he felt, and part of him just wanted to ask Ben to keep fucking him for the rest of the night. But he knew his love was close, could feel it in the ragged force of his thrusts. "Yes, yes... please, _mein herz_ , take your pleasure of me!"

"My Daniel...." Ben's affinity for pushing as deep as possible when he found his climax felt better than ever, his lover's hips grinding into his ass, cock pushing a sweet hot intensity of pleasure through him as he pulsed and spilled inside him. He held Daniel to him tightly, panting as he pressed soft kisses to his skin, still grinding into him. 

"My dearest," he breathed, giving a few last, stuttering thrusts. Then he was easing away, but before the ache of need could return Daniel found himself being manhandled, pulled to straddle David on the bed. That seemed like just as lovely an idea as letting Jaques fuck him, and Daniel reached back to guide David's cock up into him.

"Dear gods, you're wet...." David's hands raked down his back and over his ass, pulling Daniel's ass cheeks apart as he bucked deep into him with a hard, smooth thrust. "My prince is already a complete whore for our passions...."

Such a delightfully dirty idea, Daniel thought with a groan, starting to move with him, craving the rush of sensation that came with each push of his cock. "Perhaps it is - mmm, only fair... when you all serve me with such.- oh, such dedication!"

David gave a low, chuckling groan. "And now you serve us... mmm, serve and _service_ us, each of us in turn...." He shifted under Daniel, breath catching on a whine as they came together more completely. When Daniel glanced back it was to find Jaques lifting David's calves to his shoulders, pushing a groan from David's throat as he pushed back into him. "Mmm, yes... can you manage to fuck both of us, my lover? Think you can last?"

Even Daniel could feel Jaques' harder thrust at his words. It brought a helpless rush of sensation that he was trying to replicate before he could think, rocking down harder onto David's cock even as Jaques growled out his reply. "You know I can take anything you throw at me, you cheeky little minx."

David laughed, breathless and joyful, pulling Daniel's mouth to his for another kiss. "We should do this... mmm, much more often, my prince..." His fingers raked down Daniel's, back digging into his ass, pulling him down onto his cock. "Ooh, so good... fucking your hungry, sloppy little ass...!"

Daniel whimpered assent, though he couldn't think about the future, couldn't think about anything but the build of pleasure, the push of David's cock inside him again and again. He felt frantic with need, no finesse to their lovemaking with the hard buck of Jaques' hips and his own desperate rutting. But David gasped a litany of curses against his mouth, and all too soon he was coming undone, pulsing and spilling inside him.

"See?" he heard Jaques growl behind him, moving, urging Daniel off of David's softening cock and leaning over him to take his place. His cock pushed into Daniel easily despite his girth, feeling slick and wet inside him. No, Daniel realized, he was the one who was wet, his companions' seed spilling out of him and down his thighs as Jaques buried himself to the hilt.

Jaques said nothing more, but went to work with practiced determination, setting a rhythm of hard, deep thrusts, so fast and intense that Daniel could barely catch his breath. But that didn't matter when it was exactly what he needed, the ache of need replaced by a glorious intensity of pleasure, and soon it was sweeping over him again, every nerve in his body overwhelmed with triumph as he clenched and shuddered around Jaques' cock, spilling on David's stomach.

"See?" Jaques gasped again, hips stuttering against his ass, the pulse of his cock another, delightful rush of sensation, spilling hot and thick inside him as the others had done.

David gave a breathless, throaty laugh. "Oh yes... fuck him so good, lover, fill him up with your seed," he urged, goading Jaques to thrust through his orgasm, a few last ragged thrusts before he finally collapsed over them, panting as he pressed kisses to Daniel's neck and David's lips.

For a few blessed, tranquil moments, Daniel thought he might finally be spent, and briefly entertained the thought of asking them to stay, to let him trade lazy kisses with them while Ben cuddled up against his back. Then Jaques arched to steal another kiss from David, his softening cock shifting inside Daniel, and the need for sensation returned with such a rush that Daniel sobbed between them.

"Are you alright, _mein Schatzilein_?" Jaques concern was immediate. He eased away from him carefully, the absence of sensation leaving Daniel feeling wet and well used and terribly empty, and he had to bite back another pleading whimper.

"Yes," he managed, and gave a soft, helpless laugh. "Yes, only - I think three drops may have been a bit much to start with on the first go."

Gentle fingers stroked through his hair. Ben. "Yosiah and Phree are still here. We could all lay together and please you with our mouths if you just need something gentle, love."

"I..." Daniel's thighs shook as he climbed off of David. He swallowed hard, trying to take stock. The need for sensation was like an abrasion in the middle of his back that he couldn't reach on his own to soothe. He felt his cheeks flush. "I... I really need to be filled right now."

Ben leaned in to nuzzle his ear, voice low. "I could please you with my tongue?"

Of that Daniel had no doubt. He smiled, turning his face to steal a kiss from his lover's mouth. "Your devotion knows no bounds, _mein herz_. But I... I need to be taken."

"We can go again." Yosiah, still curled on the settee with Phree, offered him a smile, then looked up at his brother. "Can't we, _hayati_?"

"Of course," Phree replied without hesitation. He held a hand out towards the bed, shifting back along the settee to make space between him and Yosiah. "If it would please our prince to join us?" 

Ben helped him stand, crossing the room on rather unsteady legs to settle between them. Daniel sank down into the warmth of their embrace, letting Phree pull him into a warm kiss. "If you want to go to bed...."

"And miss this? Never." Phree nibbled at his bottom lip, voice lowering. "Help me ready Yosiah to please you, my lord?"

Despite the ever-present irritation of his need for pleasure, it was nice to relax into kisses and touch with them, trading them with both Phree and Yosiah unrestrained. Then he turned his focus to Yosiah, kissing over his neck and chest with Phree, then sucking at his nipples as Phree leaned down more to suckle at his younger brother's half-hard cock. Sometimes Daniel wondered if the level of intimacy between them ought to have shocked him. But how could it, when their love and tenderness for each other was so beautiful? And did they not all now live a life far more intimate? Had they not all chosen brotherhood? A bond far deeper than blood? How could he worry about anything that brought any of them closer together?

"Come, my sweet lord," Yosiah murmured, and at his invitation Daniel eagerly straddled his lap, sinking down onto his cock.

He moaned at the blessed stimulation, kissing Yosiah breathlessly as he ground his ass down against his hips, pushing his cock deep into him. Yes... this was what he needed, the stimulation to soothe his ache of desire. "Oh yes... oh, thank you...."

"My sweet boys...." Phree's voice was low and warm and appreciative against Daniel's neck as he kissed and sucked at his skin. As he moved with the slow grind of Daniel's hips, the hardness of his reawakened erection pressed against the small of his back, a delightful promise that Daniel could have all the pleasure he desired. Phree's teeth grazed up the tendon of his neck, nibbling at his earlobe, and Daniel closed his eyes with a moan, the warmth and stimulation of being pinned between them soothing and wonderful. He started to move a little harder on Yosiah at Phree's urging, their kisses growing more heated and urgent. Then Phree was lifting him, urging his hips off of Yosiah's cock, and before Daniel could think to complain on the lack of sensation he was sliding in to take his brother's place.

"That's it...." Phree's voice was a purr of pleasure against his ear. "My dear prince... let my brother and I trade off pleasing you and we will last as long as you need us to...."

That was even better, and Daniel let himself relax into the unhurried and decadent build of pleasure, of touching and being touched, riding both of them in turn. Kissing Yosiah, then twisting to trade slow, deep kisses with Phree as he moved on his brother's cock. He paused briefly to look for Ben, finding his lover lounging on the bed, watching them, expression content. He smiled wider as Daniel's gaze fell upon him, lips pursing into a kiss in his direction, a silent declaration of love that left Daniel feeling cherished and safe.

He returned the gesture before turning to kiss Yosiah again, sinking down onto his cock as Phree pulled away. "Such a lovely gift to have you both...."

"Such a lovely gift to share you," Yosiah replied, smiling and pulling him into another kiss. They certainly seemed practiced and adept at it, though from his past experience with the two of them and Nelson's far more extensive tales they were certainly used to it.

The reminder of Nelson's tales brought another idea to mind, and Daniel moaned just thinking of it. A variation he'd never been able to bring himself to attempt - certainly it would be difficult with Ben - but with the tincture still influencing his nerves it seemed too wonderful not to at least try. Daniel drew a shaky breath, turning to kiss Phree again. "Will you... I - I would like, I...."

"Anything, sweet prince," Phree replied, nuzzling along his jaw, hands rubbing up and down his thighs as he rocked on Yosiah. "Whatever you wish...."

Why did it make him so self-conscious to ask for it? Perhaps he could start slowly. "I... will you put your fingers in me?"

"Of course, sweetheart. Just let me find the slick...."

"On the floor on your right," Ben offered from the bed, and Daniel gave him a grateful smile. 

Moments later he felt Phree's fingers stroke slick against him, and he slowed, letting him press up to him. The additional fullness felt heavenly, and he bit his lip on a groan, trying to press back into it. "Oh, yes... please, more...."

"More?" Phree's fingers eased away, then pressed back, stretching him more, working carefully with the rock of his hips. "Is that good, sweetheart?"

Daniel closed his eyes. reveling in the sensation, the rush of fullness each time he sank down against Yosiah's hips. It was enough, wasn't it? Surely he could come like this? "I...."

"You want his cock, don't you?" Ben's voice was soft and low, reassuring. "You want to let them share you, both take you at once?"

"Please," Daniel gasped, closing his eyes, feeling mortified but desperate for it all the same. "Please, Phree...."

"Of course, _mein Schatzilein_. Shh, shh... we'll take care of you... lean forward more for me, come on...." His fingers eased away to urge Daniel to cuddle against Yosiah's chest, to rock slowly on him. The head of his cock pressed against his well-used ass, and as much as Daniel knew he was going to regret all these activities in the morning with the tingle of the tincture still brushing against his nerves couldn't help but crave it. He forced himself to breathe with the rock of his hips, letting himself relax until Phree was finally pushing into him alongside his brother. 

For a moment the sensation was too much to take, the bright ache of being stretched too tight making Daniel tense, crying out. But Phree's fingers tightened on his hips, holding him still. "Relax, sweetheart, you can take this, you want this, just relax...."

Then he pushed deeper, the head of his cock pushing past the tightest point, and the ache of being stretched open changed to an incredible, satisfying feeling of fullness and intensity. "Oh gods yes," he whimpered, trying to push back more, crying out as the shift of their cocks pushed up inside him just right, flooding him with pleasure.

"You feel so good, my lord..." Yosiah's lips nuzzled his jaw, breath soft and warm. "So good to have you... feel Phree's cock inside you with mine...."

"Yes," Daniel choked out, managing to press a trembling kiss to his lips and then letting his head fall to his shoulder. "Kiss him for me. Kiss him while you fuck me together, please...."

He felt Phree's hips stutter against his, push deeper, his hands still on Daniel's hips, guiding him as they moved together. It was too much, too intense for him to do anything but take it, face buried in the crook of Yosiah's neck, each breath a helpless, whimpering cry. At the same time he couldn't dream of stopping, couldn't deny himself the pleasure his body craved, feeling like he was already shaking apart as he rocked down onto them, pleasure building hot and fast.

"There we are, sweetheart..." Was it Yosiah or Phree who murmured against his ear? "Just give in to your pleasure, take everything you want, come on...."

Everything he wanted. All of them. It was a wonderful, perfect realization, and finally Daniel felt like he could stop thinking, mind shutting down to the desperate shocks of pleasure that burst through him with each buck of his hips - more, more, until sensation overflowed, hot-bright pleasure burning through him, eclipsing the world around him.

In the aftermath of pleasure he was far, far too full, his body fluttering helplessly around their cocks, caught between the agony of over-stimulation and the greater agony of pulling away. Daniel sobbed, shuddering, and felt Yosiah's hands smooth down to his ass, heat radiating from them. "Shh, my prince... let the earth hold and heal you...."

Dimly Daniel recognized his earth magic, felt his body relax as Phree carefully eased away from him. He was far too exhausted to do anything, but let himself be moved, leaning back so that someone could gather him in his arms and lift him. Ben.

"I've got him," he said, and Daniel nestled his head against his chest, reveling in the warm rumble of his voice. "Don't worry. Go ahead and take care of each other. I'll take care of him."

Yes... Ben would always take care of him. Daniel nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck with a soft sigh, and when Ben settled him carefully in bed tugged him down into his arms, into a warm, sweet kiss.

Ben's body was warm against him, his hands warmer, soothing magic through him. Daniel was well used to this kind of care from him, taking away any residual pain from his frantic pursuit of pleasure and leaving only the most lovely, sated exhaustion. 

Daniel reached up to stroke his fingers through his hair, languishing in his kisses. "Thank you," he murmured finally. "Such a delightful gift you arranged for me... as you always do...."

Ben smiled against his mouth, voice warm and adoring. "And it will be my pleasure to continue to try and delight you for as long as we live."

It was a promise Daniel had heard spoken many times, and until recently had made himself believe completely, pushing away a future that was not to come until far in the future. But reaching his thirtieth birthday meant keeping commitments promised long ago. The future he'd ignored for so long had arrived, and the reminder sobered him.

"Even next year?" He asked softly, and Ben pulled back to look down at him, tracing his fingers along the line of his jaw.

"I will be by your side until I draw my last breath. Wherever life may take you. Nothing will ever be more important to me than ensuring your happiness, whatever it takes." He pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, then let his own rest against it. "Everything will work out just fine. I promise you."

How could he speak with such certainty when they couldn't know what things would be like? He would certainly be expected to spend time in Trá Bhlaosc, to leave behind the familiar comfort and privacy of these apartments. How would his new husband feel about his companions? What if he was jealous of Daniel's love for Ben, what if he tried to forbid it?

"We'll be together," Ben murmured, as if reading his thoughts. "That's all that matters, isn't it?"

"Of course," Daniel replied, and let himself relax. "That's all that's important to me."

Ben gave a pleased hum, cuddling close to him. He was still half hard against his thigh, Daniel realized, and found himself appreciating the realization. He smoothed a hand over Ben's shoulder and down his chest, fingers curling idly in soft whirls of ashen chest hair. "And did my gift satisfy you too, _mein herz_?"

"More than I could have hoped for," Ben replied. "Nothing in the world is more beautiful than seeing you completely lost to pleasure. You've never been more exquisite than you were tonight."

"Never?" Daniel trailed his fingers down Ben's stomach, feeling it tense under his touch, a shiver moving through as he started to toy with the hair at the base of his cock. "Not ever?"

Ben gave a soft, huffed laugh against his mouth. "Are you not sated even now, my beloved?"

"Not quite," Daniel replied truthfully, capturing his mouth in a longer kiss, fingers curling around his cock. "Besides... we did agree that I would have you last...."

Ben's hips pressed into his touch as he curled his fingers around his cock. "But you can barely move, beloved...."

"The ability to move isn't a prerequisite for the ability to get fucked," Daniel replied, pleased with the logic of his argument even with the fuzzy exhaustion in his mind. He ran his thumb over the head of his cock, teasing and stroking with the skill of familiarity, the sensation of his lover's cock hardening in his grip sending a soft, lazy wave of arousal through him. "Don't wanna fall asleep without having you in me again...."

Ben chuckled softly against his mouth. "Well... I suppose it is your birthday... if you're sure."

"Mmm," Daniel assented, and soon found himself being arranged on his side with the pleasure of his lover behind him, worshipping his body with kisses and touch and finally, finally taking him. It was perfect, Daniel thought, just being filled by the familiar girth of his cock, Ben's arms warm and strong around him. He wasn't completely certain if he could get hard again, but it didn't matter - he was content to spend hours just like this, Ben's unhurried thrusts stroking pleasure through him, satisfying without any need for more.

He twined his fingers with Ben's, sighing in pleasure as he pushed deep again. "Next time we have a day to ourselves... mmm... want to take the tincture with you... just a little. Just so we can do this all day..."

Ben chuckled softly, "As always, my sweet prince, it will be my greatest pleasure to serve."

~~~


End file.
